Dragon Ball NG:New Generation
Begininng Goku, a successful martial arts fighter whose battled evil forces all his life and discovered unbelieveable powers such as the legendary Super Saiyan abillity. Goku's final battle reached when he faced the most powerful foe ever:Omega Shenron..the evil Shadow Dragon was put to rest by a desperate gathering of the people of Earth's power to form a Spirit Bomb awakening an era of Pan's grandson,Goku jr.He's all grown up just like our legendary hero Goku but what lies ahead is a new generation of fighters... Episode 1:New Saiyan Power ???:Okay.....Kaaaaa.....Meeeee.......Haaaaaaaa.....MEEEEEE....HAAAAAAAAA! An explosive Kamehameha wave bursts as he directs it toward a tree. the tree gets blasted by a kamehameha wave as it knocks the other trees down like dominos. ???:"How'd I do Master Goku?" Goku:"Your doing well Kaizen....just a little bit more practice and you'll turn out to be a Super Saiyan maybe." Kaizen:"A Super Saiyan huh?" <> Kaizen:"Hey Goku,wanna train I know that's yor hobby.Or..our hobby." ^^ Goku:"Sounds exciting...Let's do it!" They each get back a bit to make distance as the leaves blow through the wind with the dramatic showdown starts as they each get in a fighting stance. Goku:"I won't go easy on you..." Goku smirked as he warned Kaizen. Kaizen:"Ehh,neither will I.." He got ready unfortunately, BOOM! A giant explosion occurs... Kaizen:"Woah,what the heck was that?!" Kaizen was in shock and was surprised. Goku:"Grr...trouble...it's been peaceful for years....only one thing then...a new evil is commencing...let's go see what's happening Kaizen." Kaizen:"?! Yeah....Okay." They fly to the area that the incident is occuring by sensing the power level of the person or thing that's casuing it. Kaizen and Goku land as they see the criminal faced the other way turned around. Goku:"Show yourself.Who are y-" "?!" Goku knew it was an organization he had already knew or at least been accosiated with. Kaizen:"Huh,Goku what is it!?" Goku:"It's...the Saiyans!" Kaizen:"No...you told me they were wiped out!" Goku:"I was told from my brother who was working for these guys...I had no choice but to figh t him and beat him alongside with my friend Piccolo..." Kaizen:"Yes...the Great Namekian...that guy..." Kaizen looked down thinking about it.<> Goku:"Show yourself I won't say it again!" ???:He laughs manically "Hmhmhmhm.." (the laughing) Kaizen:"Hey,whats so funny!?" ???:"The funny thing is....you two don't know know who your messing with...." ???:"And don't worry..I am Wrath...one of the new Saiyans...and I noticed that your little buddy is a legend...Goku,right?" Kaizen took a sweat drop and said, Kaizen:"Hey Goku,your reputation proceeds you." He smirked. Goku:"Heh...guess so..." Wrath:"So then...how about we just settle this..." Wrath powers up as the gravel and pebbles start to rise as an epic explosion of power begins flowing. Goku and Kaizen watch as they witness first hand what Wrath can do. Goku hesitates to go Super Saiyan thinking that it wouldn't matter so he used the Kaioken technique. Goku:"Kaizen...remember what I've taught you...KAIOKEN X10!" Kaizen:"Hm,Right! KAIOKEN X10!" Goku and Kaizen's power aura's turn red as the procedure of the Kaioken begins. As they power up,Wrath's aura turns green and Wrath puts out his hand creating a blast wave he calls "Genesis Stream". Wrath:"I'll show you!" Goku:"Woah!" Goku was frozen and couldn't move just from watching he was in shock so Kaizen delivered a move of his own. Kaizen:"Kamehameha X10!" The beams are soon to collide Ending of Episode 1 Looks like this new Saiyan has got quite the power for a regular Saiyan but while Kaizen takes matters into his own hands,will a kamehameha wave do the trick against the newest foe? Find out on this exciting journey of Dragon Ball NG. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NG Series episodes